borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Anon
Background Starting out as one of Handsome Jack's Slag expirements, he broke out of the area when one of the scientists working on him mistakingly left him unshackled. He fought countless engineers and guards on his way out, and ran into Handsome Jack on his escape, but the two did not engage in combat. He broke out of the facility alive, but heavily effected by the slag. The few people who were not totally afraid of his disfigured appearance never knew his name, as he only answers as 'Anon'. After finally fighting his new mutations, and learning how to control them, Anon decided it was finally time to rise up, and destroy the man who cursed him with these terrible abilities. Appearance Anon is much larger than an average man with very messy, sun-blonde hair. In his default appearance, he has jeans that are ripped and shredded. His shirt is the same, as it has large tears all over it, and is hanging loosely on his body. His shoes serve little use, as there are large holes and burn marks in them, exoposing his toes. His eyes are a bright, luminous white, with specs of yellow in them. He has no noticeable pupils or irises, and a very sour, angry, intimidating look upon his face. He also has a very faint glow around him at all times that can be seen very well during the night cycles of the game. Skills Solar Flare When activated, Anon's action skill causes him to release a large, sun-bright blast that blinds all enemies around him, causing their accuracy to decrease by 90%, and causing fire damage that is more extreme the closer the enemy is to Anon. Cooldown: 18 seconds WIP Tree 1 WIP Tree 2 WIP Tree 3 Quotes Background ECHOs ECHO #1 Handsome Jack: "Jennifer! Where is my coffee?" Jennifer: "Sir... Shouldn't we focus on the subjects instead?" Handsome Jack: "What do I pay you for? Is it to add your two cents to everything? No! It's to do as I say, now bring me my coffee!" Jennifer: "Right away, sir." Handsome Jack: Laughing, then squeaking is heard as he runs his hand down bulletproof glass on the cell. "Oh, look at you. No one believes what power this Slag has, but you're a shining example of its abilities!" Anon: "What have... You done to me?!" Handsome Jack: "I've made you better, stronger! You're going to be the pride of Pandora when I'm finished with you, my friend." Anon: "I'm a MONSTER!" Handsome Jack: "No, no, never... Ok you may be a little ugly, but... Not everyone can be Handsome Jack, kid." Anon: "What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Handsome Jack: "You did nothing at all, you were simply in the wrong place... At the wrong time." Jennifer: "Here's your coffee sir." Handsome Jack: "Thank you, Jen. Now was that so hard?" He can be heard sipping the coffee. "Pfffft! Ugh!!! What is this crap?" Jennifer: "It's coffee..." Handsome Jack: "Dammit, Jen! This is the worst thing I've ever tasted! What's wrong with you?!" Jennifer: "I... I just-" Handsome Jack: "You're useless! GET OUT OF HERE!" Footsteps and crying can be heard, followed by a long pause. "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right." ECHO #2 Handsome Jack: "So, are you hungry? Thirsty? Need anything?" Anon: "What are you going to bring me, that mush again?" Handsome Jack: "Hey, you have to make sacrifices. We can't afford prime rib all the time, if we did, we wouldn't be able to make you what you are now!" Anon: "You say that like it's a good thing." Handsome Jack: "It depends how you look at it, really. For you, maybe not as much, for me, though, this is very good." Anon: "I don't understand, Jack-" Handsome Jack: "Hey hey hey! That's HANDSOME Jack to you. You know, because I'm dashing, perfect, flawless... And not you..." Anon: "Why do you do this?" Handsome Jack: "You sure like to ask questions, don't you?" Eating can be heard. "You know? I've never been a fan of eating things with no legs, but Thresher meat is pretty tasty. I mean in a way I guess you could say they have legs, they're all tentacle-ly and whatnot. Would you like a Thresher Kabob?" Anon: "Screw you, Jack." Handsome Jack: "Hey! We're all friends here, no need to get so angry, I wouldn't want you to accidentally explode or anything. No, that would be terrible." Anon: "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Handsome Jack: "I'm sorry, but you know it's not going to happen. Actually, I take that back, I'm not sorry. I have no reason to be, really." Quick laugh. Anon: "JACK! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" Handsome Jack: "That's really funny, kid, but I don't think you're in any position to be making threats to anybody, let alone the one guy who can kill you with his pinky." Anon: "You son of... RrrrrrrrAAAGGHHH!!!" A large explosion can be heard, and the sound of various objects slamming into the walls. Handsome Jack: "Yes... YES! OH YEAH!! Now THAT is what I'm freaking talking about! Did anyone else see that? BOOM!" Laughter can be heard. ECHO #3 Handsome Jack: "How ya doing, buddy? Feeling better after that little fit? Man you should have seen yourself, all glowing and angry, burning things. It was impressive, I have to give you that. Anon: "What am I?" Handsome Jack: "You're an expirement. You're a success! I have to say for a long time, I thought the slag was going to kill you! Actually, all until just a few minutes ago. No discouragement, though. Good job!" Anon: "So what happens after this?" Handsome Jack: "Well, Bill will take care of you. BILL GET OVER HERE!" Bill: "Right away, sir." Walking can be heard. "What is it you need?" Handsome Jack: "Make sure our friend here gets his rest. I have some matters to attend to." Bill: "Sure thing." Footsteps are heard as Jack disappears in the distance, then the opening of a door. "Ok, time for you to get some shut-eye." Anon: "Why do you do this?" Bill: "Do what?" Anon: "Work for that guy? How can your morality let you do these expirements?" Bill: "Morals are a thing of the past... We have to make way for power. Now, just stand still, I'm going to-" Anon: "NEVER!" Another large blast is heard. Bill: "AAAAAH MY SKIN!!! IT... IT FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE!!!!" Anon: "There's more where that came from, now let me go!" Bill: "Never!" Anon: "Do it, or I snap your throat in two, right now!" Bill: Gasping for air. "Aaaagh! Y-you're burning my throat up... O-ok! F-fine! Here's... The key!" Anon: The sound of shackles unlatching is heard. "Thanks, now how do I get out of here?" Bill: "Take the main hallway, you'll need a security card to get out, though. I have one, here take it! Just don't kill me!" Anon: "Thanks." Bill: "You can't possibly believe you're going to live. He'll kill you! You'll never get out of here in one piece!" Anon: "I wouldn't bet on it." ECHO #4 Engineer: "Kill him!" Tons of gunfire can be heard, then the sound of screams as they all burn. Anon: "You'll have to do better than that!' Hyperion Soldier: "Stop right there, mutant!" Anon: "I'll stop for no one!" Another loud explosion is heard. Hyperion Soldier: "What the... I can't see! Everything's so white!" The sound of a blade pushing through skin is heard. "Grrk!" Anon: "So long." Long pause. "JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Footsteps are heard as Anon heads out the doors. "Nowhere around, I knew that coward would run. Oh well, I'll find him, I swear it. First, though, I need to find-" Handsome Jack: "Looking for me, buddy?" Anon: "JACK!" Handsome Jack: "For crying out- How many times are you going to get it wrong? HANDSOME Jack, you abomination! Did the slag kill your brain cells, too?" Anon: "Jack, you're going to pay for this, I've killed your entire staff, and now it's your turn!" Handsome Jack: "My staff? MY STAFF?" He begins laughing. "You really think I give a skag's ass about those four eyes in there? They can't even get the properties of slag correct! I don't need them." The sound of a hammer clicking back is heard. "I mean, come on. Bill here can't even follow a simple command." Bill: "Pl-please, sir! He was going to kill me!" Handsome Jack: "Shut it, Bill. You're not helping yourself." Anon: "What? Do you think I'm going to help him because his life's on the line?" Handsome Jack: "What? Never! You're the bad guy. You guys have no mercy at all! My little slag friend, you're just a careless monster." Anon: "Look who's talking!" Handsome Jack: "Oh? Me? No... I have plenty of mercy. Like Bill here, for example, you caught the poor guy on fire, then left him to slowly burn to death." Anon: "He pleaded for me to spare him!" Handsome Jack: "Well... I'm a little better than that. Ol' Bill here, he'll feel pain no more." Bill: "Jack? Sir? Please! Do-" A gunshot is heard, and then a thump as Bill's now lifeless body falls to the ground. The entire area is silent for a few seconds. Handsome Jack: "Go, now." Anon: "You're going to let me leave?" Handsome Jack: "I have too much honor to kill you now. So you better leave if you know what's best for you." Anon: "Fine, I'll go, but know this. I will come back for you, and I'll show you pain you've never imagined." Handsome Jack: "I'd like to see you try. Actually, I can't wait, you destroyed my place, you killed my staff. Do you know how much it's going to cost to repair all of this? More than I want to spend! I'm going to LOVE killing you." Anon: "Then it's settled, Jack. In the future, we'll meet again, and one of us won't survive the encounter." Handsome Jack: "I'll say it one more time... It's HANDSOME Jack... Get it right!" Notes